


Gentle Light

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Magic, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fictober19 #13: "I never knew it could be this way."“Wow, that’s so cool, Reylina!”She’d smiled back at his wide grin, spreading her fingers apart and willing a little more into the small sparks to make them brighter, bigger. She’d felt safe, dwarfed by the excited red-head, safe enough to eventually start experimenting more with her magic over time.





	Gentle Light

Reylina Wyldes couldn’t remember very well, after everything that had happened. She still knew the vague aspects of her parents' faces is she thought hard enough, but the one thing that had always lingered was the day her magic manifested. 

She remembered the burn in her hands, the quick burst followed by exhaustion, the yelling that followed. She remembered that her parents feared magic, and it wouldn’t do for their daughter to have it. 

Everything was blurry after that, quick shifts between scenes from her past. She didn’t remember anything in detail until she’d been taken under wing by Julian’s parents, babysitting little Portia. Julian had been so fascinated by her magic when she finally showed him. The smallest sparks around her fingertips that made his eyes light up. 

“Wow, that’s so cool, Reylina!” 

She’d smiled back at his wide grin, spreading her fingers apart and willing a little more into the small sparks to make them brighter, bigger. She’d felt safe, dwarfed by the excited red-head, safe enough to eventually start experimenting more with her magic over time. 

It took time, but she eventually had control over it. Swirling light and careful bursts of heat that had Julian even more excited than the first time she’d ever shown him just what she’d carefully hidden away from everyone else. 

“You’ve gotten a lot better at that, Reylina.” 

Julian nodded his head towards the small display of a raven hopping between her hands, little streaks of flame following behind its wings. 

Reylina looked almost impressed with herself, bright blue eyes flicking from the magic in her hands to her closest friend, smiling and cocking her head to the side every so slightly. 

“I never knew it could be this way. Fun, controlled, no one ever told me I could use it until you.”

She flexed her fingers, shifting the little raven to loop idly around her fingers. 

“Here, hold out your hand.” 

Her free hand tugged lightly at his wrist, coaxing him into holding his hand out with his palm up. Julian watched her nose scrunch as she squinted, tongue poking past her lips in concentration until the raven looped one final time around her fingers and settled in Julian’s palm. He raised his hand, leveling it with his nose and making a soft noise. 

“Well would you ya look at that.”  
He looked to her, the teenage girl practically vibrating where she sat, beaming at him. 

“I didn’t think I could do it!” 

Julian tilted his hand over hers, the raven sliding easily from his hand back to hers. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see what else you’ll figure out to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi on tumblr!](https://bluedarknesswriteheart.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
